Initial cleaning robots performed random cleaning while traveling by themselves, and there were areas wherein cleaning could not be performed due to the presence of obstacles and/or the condition of the floor surface.
In order to compensate for this, techniques have been developed to perform cleaning based on a map, and such map-based cleaning robots are operated in two main ways.
In the first method, the cleaning robot uses a map stored internally to perform cleaning and transmits the cleaning progress or completion status to a user terminal. In the second method, the cleaning robot provides the user with its internally stored map, and the user then uses the received map to transmit commands.
However, since the existing such map-based cleaning robots use only one map, inconvenience can be incurred because a new cleaning map needs to be created whenever the working environment changes in order to perform cleaning.